The invention relates to a ski brake having a brake member pivotable about a transverse axis of the ski and movable into the braking position by a leaf spring.
The disadvantage occurs when such ski brakes have no locking means so that the brake members project above the lateral edges of the skis even when not in use, e.g. during transportation. In particular, the laterally projecting parts of the ski brake impair the grinding of the steel edges. The raised ski members can also be a hindrance in figure skiing. In addition, when skiing in deep snow a ski brake is generally useless.